Manga Graphix
Manga Graphix (also known as Manga Graphix Corp.) is the name of a media production group and corporation that appears to claim to have formed the original Witch Girls and Witch Girls Adventures Volume 1 (later collected into Original Witch Girls) as well as YouthQuake. It is unknown how long they were around, though Wayback archives have found date statements of 2001. They also briefly produced a Shrinking Sorceress series in Shrinking Sorceress Magazine. Their logo appears on the spine of earlier editions of Witch Girls Adventures but not Witch Girls Adventures Volume 2. They seem to have reorganized into Channel M. Press releases March 1 2005 From 24-7 press release: Press Release Contact Information: *Malcolm Harris *Manga Grphix :President :51 0 E. Woodin :tx :75216 *Voice: 4693586524 *E-Mail: Email us Here http://www.24-7pressrelease.com/email_publisher.php?rID=3814 *Website: Visit Our Website http://witchgirlstales.com/ Official Manga Graphix Press Release /24-7PressRelease.com/ - March 1, 2005 - After over 6 months of rumor and speculation Manga Graphix officially announces that pre-production of Witch Girls Tales has begun. Witch Girls Tales, based on the award winning comic book popular among "tween" and teenage girls in over a dozen countries will be produced in Texas. The casting process is still ongoing, with several big name stars showing interest in the production. Witch Girls made its appearance in 2003 as a comic book by independent publisher Manga Graphix. Since the first issue of the comic, the Witch Girls fan base has grown, with sales almost doubling every issue. Based on an unpublished novel of the same name the Witch Girls comic tells the story of two teenage cousins, Janette and Annabelle, who are gifted with magic, like a small percentage of the girls in their world. A witty, dark comedy, Witch Girls is compared to the stories of Roald Dahl, Edward Gory and Charles Addams by Emmy award winning writer and producer Paul Dini in his introduction of the first issue. Many websites and organizations aimed at young women have praised Witch Girls for promoting "individuality, and self-confidence" among young women. The Friends of Lulu Society, dedicated to increase female readership of comics, voted Witch Girls to its recommended reader list. The screenplay for Witch Girls was written by noted African American comic book writer and game designer Malcolm Harris. Mr. Harris started his career as the writer of the comic book Justice Watch and entered the gaming world with the table top role-playing game "Nemesis: a Perfect World". Along with Mr. Harris, writer Emily Foster and composer Allen Burrnett add their skills to the production. Mr. Harris says "This production is going to take a lot of work but I think we are up to the task of bringing these beloved characters to life." When asked what actors he sees portraying the characters Mr. Harris added "I just want actors who can devote themselves to the project. But if any big name actors are interested out there please contact us (laughter)." The pre-production field crew, led by Jorge Aguero, has not only started to scout locations in the beautiful state of Texas but have also laid the groundwork for summer filming. Along with the film Manga Graphix is looking to have various licensed products based on the "Witch Girls Characters". The Official Witch Girls comic and movie site is http://www.witchgirlstales.com. For more information on the production and press please contact movieinfo@witchgirlstales.com. Manga Graphix is one of the top indie-comic book publishers in America. Blog 19 Jul 2006 7:41 AM No Comic Con for me. With four books on the production table and planning for more I can't make it to Comic-Con San Diego this year. So to all of you going good luck and I'll see you at Wizard Wirld Texas. :) 26 Jun 2006 11:21 PM Project UPDATES! Things are going smoothly on all projects so far Youthquake and the new Witchgirls are at their artist. Their is movement on the "Witch Girls Tales" Movie by sandbox features. well a little they have posted it up on their website. The Witch Girls RPG is moving along and because you guys rock I'm posting some pencils of some the art by the great Olga. 25 Jun 2006 1:20 PM Hello all Current mood:chipper So this is the Manga Graphix My Space Page. Not much here yet but we're working on it. Feel free to ask question suggest ideas, you know all that stuff. Thanks and take care. 1:20 PM Gallery DenoraDesade.jpg|Denora Desade MsFoster.jpg|Ms Foster WitchChars.jpg|The original Witch Girls YQ1.jpg|Nemesis and YQ crossover MegaMax.jpg|Mega and Max JanetteAnnabelle.gif|Janette and Annabelle YouthQuake.jpg|YouthQuake MangaGraphix.jpg|Manga Graphix Links *MySpace (male age 42] :*Denora Desade roleplayer friend *xbuilder on epilogue.net registered March 10 2003 :*March 9 2003 thread which probably inspired the signup *RPG.net profile for Manga Graphix registered 2006 last active 2007 :*December 21, 2012 thread on RPG.net Category:Companies